legostarwarsinfofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fennecfox13
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Star Wars Info Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Request for help Hi Fennecfox. Sorry for the late response. I work Monday - Friday and yesterday was a holiday here in the US. Just to be sure, you were asking for a background image using Poggle The Lesser, yes? If so and assuming you don't want to simply "tile" it (which you could easily do yourself), I'll need a much bigger image of that character. The largest I could find is this one, which still isn't very big. For a background image, something that works really well is placing one (or more) character on either side of the page, such as L.A. Noire Wiki. If there is another character(s) that you would like to use, please link me to him/her, and I'll add it/them to the other side of the background opposite Poggle. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Check out this preview of the background using those two characters you chose. If you like it, just say so, and I'll upload it. If you want me to change something, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you like it! I just uploaded it to the wiki. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Assuming you meant the wiki's logo when you said "name", I made a logo using that Lego Boba Fett image. Preview it here. If you want me to change something, let me know. If you want to use it like it is, feel free to upload as the wiki's logo using . JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::All I'm saying is: ::::*When you said "name", did you mean logo? ::::*Do you want to use the logo I made? ::::*If yes, you can upload it as the wiki's logo by using the theme designer (instructions here). ::::*If you prefer, I'll upload it for you. Just tell me. ::::*If you were not asking for a logo, please be more specific about what you're asking for. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Both ::::I would like both. Favicon The w that appears on the browser bar and tabs is the favicon, which is found at File:Favicon.ico. What would you like to use? I could use the head of one of the characters (Boba, Poggle, or Wat), or I could use the LEGO logo since it's an even square. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I saw your message at community.wikia.com after posting that. I just resized that Land-O image and uploaded it as the wiki's favicon. You can preview it here. Favicons take longer to update on the browser, so it will be a day or two before you start seeing it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC)